


hello, tom kirkman's voicemail

by Achos_Laazov



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achos_Laazov/pseuds/Achos_Laazov
Summary: I beat it.We beat it.And the only thing I want to say to you isI love you.





	hello, tom kirkman's voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my maternity leave for this one.

You can see Director Foerstall's agitation rising with every sentence of your statement, with every interruption, until finally --

You know you've won when he snaps at the stenographer to turn off the official recorder. You glance towards Kendra --

and sit back, a small satisfied smile the only outward sign of your excitement.

Free at last!

.

You just want to get home already, back to the White House, but you've got papers to sign and people to see, to get the investigation officially closed. But the news is exploding out of you --

You take a minute, at the end of a hallway, as close to private as you can get when you're married to the President of the United States. Surrounded by Secret Service agents who are professionally "not listening" --

You're still giddy with excitement, freedom, when you call Tom. His personal phone's on silent, at the hospital with baby Grace, and you get forwarded to voicemail. Leave a playful message. Signal to your detail that you're ready to go --

"Pacific is on the move."

You blink when you get outside. Time passes weirdly when you're in a room without windows, and the darkness is startling when you haven't seen the sun set.

You and Kendra are ushered into your respective cars and the motorcade pulls away from the FBI.

.

Even with blockades in place, it'll take some time to get back to the White House. The burden of this case has lifted, and an inability to sit still takes its place.

Call Penny. Tell her good night over the phone _. You better be asleep when I get back, young lady_.

Text Leo about his papers that are due soon. A rolling eye emoji comes back from him, with the message, _I'm not 10 anymore_.

Start formulating a response back --

.

_car horn headlights too bright what is happening leopennytom --_

_love y--_

***

[New Message from **Mom** ]

ladjflnvoealnoiut ljaou

 

 _Weird_ , Leo thinks, and gets back to work on his history paper.

 


End file.
